1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hanging device, and more particularly to a hanging device for hanging an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing flat panel display is hung on a wall surface mostly by a hanging frame. Since the wall surface is prone to have an uneven surface, and the hanging frame has no structural design for forward and rearward fine adjustment, after the hanging frame is fixed to the wall surface, the flat panel display is likely to be hung obliquely relative to the wall surface.
In addition, when a plurality of flat panel displays are joined together to form a video wall, besides being affected by the above-mentioned unevenness of the wall surface, the video wall is also affected by the assembly tolerances between the hanging frames and the corresponding flat panel displays and between the wall surface and the hanging frames, so that a gap is formed between each two adjacent ones of the flat panel displays. This leads to an uneven state of the video wall. Hence, the quality of image presented by the video wall is adversely affected.